blood the second chapter
by Demon Prince Haji
Summary: When saya wakes up from her hibernation she expects the world to be rid of chiropterans but when the red shield tells her she must go under cover to find out if two of divas chevaliers survived the opera house bombing. what will happen when saya and haji's relationship goes beyond that of a master and her servant.
1. A new threat

Saya POV:

I was just 10 days away from the end of my hibernation period and I was getting restless. I didn't want to wait any longer to see my beloved Haji and my big brother Kai. As the days went by and my dormancy came closer to ending I became more and more restless. There was only three days until I would wake up but I didn't want to wait that long. So I began to claw and kick at my confinement until it began to tare and I was able to climb out into the world.

When I looked around I saw two men standing in front of me. One was young, probably early twenties with long black hair, tied behind his head with a blue ribbon; he wore a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it and black dress pants.

His right hand was covered in bandages. The second man was much older probably his early fifties late forties. He had auburn hair with hints of gray. He wore more casual clothes, a black shirt with an orange shirt over the black one, knee length tan pants and a crystal pendent around his neck.

"Saya you're finally awake." the older man said. "No she will not wake up until she drinks the blood of her chevalier." Said the younger man, the man then knelt down and pulled his collar away from his neck and whispered to me the words "drink Saya."

At the sight of his exposed neck I had an inexplicable urge to sink my teeth into his neck and drink the hot salty red stuff called blood that ran thru his veins. And before I even knew what was happening I had lunged forward, latched onto the man and sunk my teeth into his neck. I began drinking and almost instantaneously I stared to remember who and what I was, what my past was, what my morals were and everything else I couldn't remember.

I pulled away from the man's neck who I now knew to be, Haji my chevalier, I looked up and whispered into Hagi's ear "I'm sorry, I took to much blood." Hagi looked at me with a small crooked smile on his face and said "Its okay I'm just glad you're finally awake Saya."

I tried to get up but Hagi put his hands on my shoulders and shook his head telling me to stay put. "Okay I'll sit and rest awhile but only until I get the strength in my legs back." I said as Hagi put his jacket over my shoulders. Then I noticed Kai in the background sitting at the top of the stairs leading to the Miyagusuku family tomb he looked tied and pale. "Kai what are you doing hear." I said as I got to my feet and pulled Hagi's jacket closer to my chest so that it was covering my breasts. Kai stood up and turned around.

He looked at me with the same kind eyes he used thirty years ago. "I just wanted to be the first one to see you when you woke up. And look you haven't changed at all while I've aged thirty years and probably look like a total stranger to you." Kai said in a somber tone as he shook his head. "Kai don't you remember what you told me all those years ago when I was just regaining my lost memories."

I said as I walked toward the steps looking at the space next to Kai. Kai looked at me and shook is head. I looked at him and said "You told me Na-Ku-Ru-Ni-Sa, meaning it will all work out. And do you remember who told us this." I said and Kai responded by saying "Yes, I remember it was our adopted father George he always said things like that didn't he." Kai said wiping tears from his eyes. I looked at him tears beginning to from in my eyes and said "Yeah he did say things like that a lot." Kai looked at me and said "Look at you awake for five minutes and already crying."

We both started laughing but were interrupted when my stomach growled. I immediately blushed and looked away from kai. Kai looked at me and said "Sounds like your hungry lets get you home but first why don't you put some clothes on." I looked at him then down at my body realizing for the first time that I was naked. "Okay I'll put clothes' on. But there's one problem I don't just happen have cloths' laying around the inside of the tomb."

I said as I self consciously pulled Hagi's jacket closer around my chest. Kai laughed and with smile on his face said "of course you don't silly that's why I brought clothes' with me it's your old purple dress. The one you were wearing when you saved me and Louise." Kai squatted down and then leaned forward to grab the bundle of cloths. He handed the bundle to me and said "here." I took the bundle from kai thanked him and walked over to Hagi to have him help me dress. I put on the cloths and me and haji began our trek down the 50 stairs to kai's awaiting motorbike.

**When we reached the street Kai got on his bike and I got on behind him. Kai turned around to hand me a helmet and as I took the helmet from him I recognized it as the helmet I used to wear 30 years ago when Kai would take me to the clinic run by Ms Julia to get blood transfusions. I put the helmet on and told him to go. The ride to Omoro to about ten minutes and we even took the scenic route. When we arrived at the pub there was a man standing out side obviously waiting for us to return. Kai pulled up next to the man and stopped his bike. Kai got off the bike and walked over to the man. ** **When he reached the man the man shook hands with Kai and said "its good to see you kai I see that Saya's finally awake." The man smiled at me as I walked over to stand next to Kai. The man asked to shake my hand by extending his arm toward me. I looked at it and then looked back at Hagi who was standing on the side walk across the street. When he noticed me looking at Hagi he pulled his hand back toward his body and said "I understand that you've just woken up and probably want to get reacquainted with you chevalier." I looked at him and then after a good ten seconds realized what he was talking about and started to blush. When he noticed that I was blushing and that Kai looked cold and distant he changed the subject. "So I never properly introduced my self my name is David well actually its David junior" David said rubbing the back of his head nervously. ** **David began to walk into Omoro but stopped to say that he would like talk to me alone and it would be nice if Hagi would stand outside for a few minutes. I said yes and asked Hagi to wait outside while we talked. They sat at one of the tables and David suddenly took on a more serious persona. He looked at me with the same serious look that David senior used to use when he had bad news. "I have some bad news Saya. Chiropterans have been spotted in the Okinawa area we need your help to kill them." I looked at David Jr. and shot up banged my hands on the table and yelled "What!? I thought they were extinct? I made sure of that 30 years ago when I killed Diva!" David Jr. looked at me and said in a soothing tone "Yes I know we believe that two of divas chevaliers survived the opera house incident and are trying to put into action divas dream." **

I looked at him and said "Which chevaliers are putting her dream into action." Divas dream was to turn the entire human populace into chiropterans so that she would never be thought of as a monster again. "We believe it to be Solomon goldsmith and Nathan mauler but were not sure that's why we need you to find out if were right or wrong. We believe that if they find out that you're awake they'll show them selves in order to avenge diva." Said David Jr. as he looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. I looked at him with rage burning in my eyes and said "I'm in. What do I need to do?"

He looked at her with a look that cued her in that I wasn't going to like it. "Well…. we need you to enroll at Koza commercial high school. We believe that one of divas chevaliers' is posing as a teacher there. And we need you to identify him." I looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "I can't go back to school, what if some of my former classmates are teachers are there, and they might find me out to be the Saya they know 30 years ago." David looked at me with serious eyes and said "well that might be true but you don't have much of a choice, we've already registered you to start tomorrow morning here's your uniform." Kai came over from wiping down the bar and put the winter uniform for Koza high on the table. I stood up from the table and walked to the door and called Hagi in. As I walked toward the stairs I said "fine I'll go to school but what's my cover story?"

**Kai and David looked at each other and David stood up and said "your cover story is that you and Haji are orphans' who were adopted by kai after your parents died over seas in a car accident." As I began walking up the stairs Haji grabbed the school uniform from the table and headed after me. Me and Haji entered my bedroom and I started crying. I didn't know why but the thought of being back in my old room in the upper part of Omro made cry. **

They weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy at the prospect of being in my old room. I soon became aware of the fact that haji had picked me up and sat down on the bed. I looked up to see the ever unemotional face of my chevalier looking down at me with love in his eyes.

I wiped her eyes dry and said what had been tugging at the back of my mind ever since I woke up "haji, you're alive." Haji smiled and said "you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily Saya." I looked up at Haji and smiled, I then noticed that I was still sitting on Haji's lap. Haji then took notice of the tired look in my eyes and stood up with me still in his arm and then set me down on the bed. I laid my head down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.


	2. reuniting old friends

A/N hey its demon I'm here to let my devoted readers know that I'm changing my blood+ fanfic from third person POV to first person POV because its easer to write please review if you don't like it this way. Oh and sorry it took so long I had a major case of writers block. Saya POV

I was gently shaken awake by my devoted chevalier Haji and I looked around the room wondering why I was woken up until I remembered the events from yesterday afternoon. As I tried to get out of bed I found that I was literally entangled in my unnaturally long hair. As I tried to untangle myself I just became more and more trapped I eventually had to ask haji to cut me free from my hair. After haji cut my hair I rushed to get dressed in my school uniform. I wasn't rushing to get ready because I wanted to go to school no I was rushing to get ready so I wouldn't miss breakfast.

I found my uniform sitting on the dresser near the door to the room. I quickly undressed and redressed into my uniform knowing that haji wouldn't watch me dress. Once I had finished getting dressed I raced out of the room and down stairs, with haji in toe, where kai was cooking breakfast in the front part Omoro. I reached the bar and sat down on the stool closest to kai. Kai was at the stove cooking what looked like an omelet and bacon I sat there savoring the smell of the cooking and wondering what my first day of school would be like. When kai finished cooking he put the food on a plate and turned around to put the food on the counter and looked shocked when he saw me sitting there. I looked at him and said "morning kai what's for breakfast." He looked at me and said "omelets' bacon and hash brown." I nodded and began eating only to stop when Kai put a cup of blood down on the counter.

I could feel my eyes dilate and turn a brighter hue as the rustic aroma wafted up my nose. I pushed the cup away as I felt my canines elongate I put my hand over my mouth and said "Can I have some milk instead?" Kai just laughed and said "Come on I know you want to drink it. Its plastered all over your face, and it's only medical blood after all." I nodded and took a small sip only to finish it with a huge gulp. By the time I finished drinking I had two drops of blood running down my chin. I set the cup down and picked up a napkin and wiped my face.

I couldn't help but sniff the napkin before Kai took it away from me. I turned my attention back to eating I finished two more omelets' before I decide to break the silence that had fallen over us "Kai when am I going to be dropped off at school." Kai turned to me and said "Well I talked to your principle and we decided that you should come in for a tour of the school this afternoon. Mostly so I can do some reconnaissance but also it will make you look more like a transfer student." I nodded and stood up and said "Well I'm going to bed wake me before we leave." I turn to walk up the stairs only to be stopped when kai asked "why don't you let me cut your hair?" I ran a hand through my hair and said "sure." Kai grabbed the scissors and a chair and set up out side. I sat down and let Kai cut away until it looked just like it did when I first returned to Okinawa. Once Kai had finished I walked back inside and into my room as soon as I lay my head on the pillow I fell asleep.

I was woken up five hours later by Haji. He picked me up and put me on the floor where I straightened out my uniform and rushed down stairs. And out the front door where Kai was waiting in the Van. The ride to Koza took about five minutes and was spent in silence. We pulled into the teacher parking lot parked the van got out and walked the short distance to the office. Where the secretary told us to go to a room on the second floor of the new wing. The walk took about three minutes. when we arrived at the classroom the first thing I noticed was that the name on the read 'Kaori Kinjo' at first I thought it was just a coincidence but then I saw the woman l sitting at the desk. She looked like an older version of Kaori the same brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and the same kind eyes.

I pressed myself up against the wall, grabbed Kai by the collar and literally growled "What the heck Kai?! What's up with you making Kaori my teacher?" Kai flinched and said "Calm down I just want her to stop worrying about you. Oh and give her this. It's an invitation to your Welcome Home Party."

I hissed and said "Fine but only because she's my best friend." I opened the door and walked in followed by Kai. "Ah I've been wai…" Kaori began saying but slowly trailed off the moment she laid eyes on my face. I waved sheepishly and said "Long time no see Kaori." She hesitantly stood up and whispered "Is... is that really you Saya?" I nodded and took a step forward only to turn around when I heard the door close and I couldn't help but mutter "Damn it Kai!" a little to loudly and quickly turned around when I heard Kaori Gasp. I saw the shock on her face as she sat down. I remembered the invitation handed it to Kaori and said "Here this is an invitation to my welcome home party." I saw the confusion in her eyes as she asked "what are they welcoming you home from?" I took a deep breath and readied myself for the questions that would come with the explanation. "Their welcoming me home from my thirty year Hibernation period.

I woke up yesterday night." I said as I looked at my feet trying not to make eye contact with Kaori. Kaori put her head in her hands and said "So you're telling me that you've been asleep for the past thirty years. How is that even humanly possible?" I kneeled down, looked Kaori in the eyes and said "Because I'm not human Kaori. I'm what they call a chiropteran. I've lived for over 250 years, I need human blood to survive and I'll never be the same Saya that I was for that one year in Okinawa." I saw that Kaori was crying so I told her that if she wanted better answers to come to the party and I left.


	3. A party and a proposal

~A/N~ Sorry that I couldn't update sooner I've been suffering from a major case of Writers block. So at last here's the next chapter in Blood+ the second chapter.

Kaori POV:

I watched the girl who claimed to be Saya leave through teary eyes. I couldn't believe that the girl who had just left was my Saya let alone believe she wasn't human as she claimed. I opened the envelope that the girl gave me and read the message that kai wrote. 'Hope you can make it. I know Saya would love it if you came. The party starts at 7:00 sharp at Omoro. Please come."

I crushed the invitation in my hand and wiped my face with the back of my hand. How could Kai do this to me? I mean this was obviously some sort of prank that Moa had organized and had somehow gotten Kai in on it. I decided that in order to find out if this was a prank or not I'd have to attend the party Kai was holding at Omoro. I mechanically packed my bag not caring weather I was packing things I needed or thing didn't need.

Soon I was walking out the door of the classroom not bothering to lock it, walking out the front door of the school and hailing a cab telling the driver to take me to my address. The ride to my apartment took five minutes and when the cab stopped I paid him in cash and got out of the cab.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment opened the door and walked in. I set my bag down, grabbed a pen an paper and wrote a note to my son Riku telling him that I'd be at a last minute school conference until I don't know when. I quickly changed into a plain pink blouse and a sky blue knee-length skirt.

I then quickly grabbed my wallet and hurried out the door and down the stairs. I hailed a cab and told the driver Omoro's address and he began driving I then noticed that I had gotten into the same cab as before the driver had curly golden hair that reached the nape of his neck. He looked to be a westerner and his name card said Solomon Goldsmith. Before I knew it we were parked in front of Omoro. I quickly slid my credit card thru the meter, jumped out of the cab and made my way to the entrance to the Pub.

I only recognized two of the 15 cars on either side of the street in front of Omoro. The first belonged to Mao and her husband Akihiro Okamura who she says she meet abroad, and the second belonged to an Omoro regular named David and his wife Julia. When I walked into the Pub I recognized Kato and Kikimoto, Kai's old biker buddies, my co-worker Min was here and it surprised me but I also noticed that there was I guy in his late thirties who was wheelchair bound he was talking to David and His Wife. I watched from the door as everyone suddenly stopped talking and looked to the doorways that lead to the upper part of Omoro. In the Doorway the girl who claimed to be Saya was dressed in beautiful Black Silk dress that looked very expensive. The front stopped at her knees and the back draped down to her ankles. She also had a pink Rose slipped behind her ear.

She walked out but stopped to greet people as if they were long lost friends when she got to the bar she greeted Kai's Daughters the same way but only a few words caught my attention and they were "my nieces" and "Auntie Saya". How could Saya be their Aunt? I mean they weren't really related to Kai meaning that they aren't related to Saya that is unless Saya had a sister but how's that possible. I couldn't think about it anymore so I sat down at the bar and order a drink.

I took a slow sip of the Miller Light that was set in front of me. I listened as Saya and her 'nieces' talked. Wait why'd I call her Saya I'm not even sure I believe that she's really my Saya. But I still listened "So you guys finished your schooling and have been visiting Joel for the last ten years." The twins smiled and Hibiki said "Yeah, when we heard that you'd woken up we rushed over here as fast as we could."

Saya looked like she was about to say something but was stopped when Kai put large glasses of red liquid in front of all three girls and it stopped them dead in their tracks. Saya and the twins picked up the glasses and slowly drank the liquid as if it was the last thing they'd ever drink. Once they finished their drinks they went back to talking but this time they were talking about someone called Haji.

Then after a minute of this conversation the door to the pub opened and a man in a black suit and shoulder length raven hair that was tied back by a blue ribbon. Saya called out "Haji" and ran toward the man now known as Haji while the girls called out "Uncle Haji" but stayed seated. Saya ran into his arms and was embraced in a hug. I watch as Haji pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. He then kneeled in front of Saya and said "Will you marry me?" The ring looked to be silver with eight small rubies embedded in it at even intervals. I couldn't read Saya's lips but by the way she jumped into Haji's arms and let him slip the ring on her ring finger I could tell that she said "Yes."

I watched as Haji picked Saya up bridle Style and walked over to a table and sat down in a chair with Saya on his lap. I quickly order another beer after finishing off my first. I chugged this one and ordered two more these I dank just as fast I then left Omoro knowing full well that I was Drunk. I hailed a cab crawled in and fell asleep.


	4. What happened?

Kaori POV:

I woke up from an alcohol induced coma feeling more rested then I had in along time I almost felt like a teenager again. The first thing I noticed was the lack of a hangover. I must have been asleep for a day at least. The second thing I noticed is that I wasn't in my bed or my house for that matter.

Where was I? I stood up and said "Where am I?" I didn't expect to get an answer but I got one anyway. "Why you're at my house my dear Kaori. It seems the blood has taken hold and turned you into our new queen." I looked at the door to see a blonde man wearing a purple frilly shirt and tight pink pants. Behind him was the taxi driver from before. That's right I fell asleep in the cab the night before. I quickly backed away only to be hit with an excruciating headache.

I looked up at the two men and managed to say "W-who are you?" the man in the frilly shirt says "Why I am Nathan and this here is Solomon and we are your chevaliers' my queen." I look at the two men and I do feel safe around these strange men but I do they look so tall. Almost as if he's reading my mind Solomon brings in a full length mirror and sets it down in front of me. What I see is mind blowing, I'm a teenager again! I looked like a sixteen year old but I felt like a 36 year old. I stagger backward and fall on my butt and say "What happened to me?"

**~A/N~ Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm still suffering from a major case of writers block.**


	5. Unexpected Guest

~Saya POV:

I was overjoyed that Haji purposed to me. I was also happy when Kai put on a song by a artist from the time that Haji and I were at the Zoo. Haji realized this and asked me to dance I happily obliged. We danced the waltz for a few minutes until I sensed something that didn't seem right. I pushed it to the back of my mind until I sensed it again but this time stronger. I sensed two chevaliers' and a queen. I looked up to see Haji also sensed their presence and recognized it as that of Solomon and Nathan along with an unidentifiable queen.

I looked to Kai and mouthed "cut it." While pulling my hand across my neck, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow cut the music and asked "what's the matter?" I didn't listen I just looked toward the door of the Pub and took my unsheathed sword from Haji when he presented it to me. I looked to see that everyone in the room understood the hint and were now drawing their weapons.

I watched the door as I felt the presence of the two Chevaliers' and the mystery queen approach the door. I was about to cut my thumb on the edge of my sword when the door opened to reveal…Kaori my best friend looking about thirty years younger. The next thing I see is the two men behind her. Nathan Mahler and Solomon Goldsmith two people I thought and hoped I'd never see again. I look straight at Nathan a hissed "What did you do to Kaori?" I then looked to Solomon and Said "How are you alive?"

The first to answer was Nathan who flipped his hair and said "oh nothing really we just gave her a mixture of Diva's and Diva's Chevaliers' blood which turned her into the new blue Queen. Also we did this for not only us but for you, you do miss Diva, don't you?" I looked at him and could feel tears forming behind my eyes. "Lastly Solomon is alive because I used the corpse corp. technology to rebuild his body I was able to partially rebuild his mind and memory with thing from my many homes and of stuff that I remembered but he still has no memory of his love of you.

I looked to Solomon and thought "He doesn't remember me, well that's good now me and Haji can live in peace." I finally looked at Kaori and noticed that her eyes were now a sharp blue much like Divas were. I handed Haji my Sword and walked up to her and said "I guess we're blood sisters now. Come on I'll get you a blood transfusion. You're going to need it." I walked over to Julia and said "Get Kaori a blood transfusion she needs blood. NOW!"

I watched Julia scramble behind the bar and rummage in fridge to produce two bags of medical blood she then got out two sets of transfusion equipment. I took Kaori's Hand and led her to a pair of chairs I forced Kaori to sit down and sat across from her.

I rolled up her sleeves and said "Kaori my friend is a doctor and she's gonna give you a blood transfusion okay?" Kaori gave me a confused look and asked a question I'd hoped she wouldn't ask "Why? I haven't lost any blood."

I looked her in her now blue eyes and said in an unemotional voice "Kaori you're no longer human. You're now a chiropteran queen who in order to survive must drink human blood. So Kaori unless you want to harm innocence people you need to let Julia-san give you a blood transfusion." I was on the verge of tears I could see that Kaori was appalled at what I had told her but was looking at me and could see I cared. A single tear escaped my eye and I felt Julia walk up.

Kaori nods and lets Julia put the IV needle in her wrist. I took the other transfusion set, set up and then put the IV needle in my wrist.

I looked to Kaori and said "You're probably a little upset about all this. If you have in question just ask." Kaori nodded and then looked up and said "um have you always been a…uh what did you call it?" I looked at her and smiled "A Chiropteran Queen but most just call us monsters. And yes I've always been one ever since the day I was born." I saw Kaori look away and then look back and ask "When were you born?" I answered that one quickly "The summer of 1833." She looked at me with disbelief and said "That would make you over 200 years old!?"

I nodded and she then said "so you mean the entire time I was your friend you were a monster." The moment the word 'monster' left Kaori's hand flew to her mouth and she said "I didn't mean to…I mean I-I'm sorry." I just waved my hand nonchalantly and said "Don't worry about it I'm used to it." I got up and unhooked both of our transfusions "Now doesn't that feel better. I always feel better after a transfusion."

I began walking toward the upstairs of Omoro to get Kaori's room ready her chevaliers' could stay but they'd have to behave because Kaori was staying here and I was going to make sure she'd be okay.

**~A/N~ hey sorry i haven't posted sooner but heres my latest chapter. as for the song Saya and Haji were dancing to i'll let you decide you the artist is and what song it is **


	6. What's gonna happen

Kaori POV:

I walked after Saya with Solomon and Nathan trailing behind. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone who had weapons out was putting them away. This was the first time I noticed the Mao was in the room with her husband Okamaru.

We walked up into the upper part of Omoro and into one of a Kai's spare rooms. I watch Saya make the bed and then look at me and say "You'll be staying here for the time being. I guess you'll also be attending school with me right Nathan?" Nathan walked in the room and said "Yes that would be correct she has already been enrolled as a student in the same class as you and a resignation slip sent in seeing as she will no longer be able to pass as a teacher. Hopefully a replacement will arrive a before you start school tomorrow."

I looked at Nathan and then at Saya and said in a shrill voice "What about my son what's Riku gonna do."

Saya looked at me and said "You have a son? And you named him after Riku?" I looked her in her russet eyes and said "Well yeah I mean I have no idea how he actually died but I do know that he was like family."

I looked at Saya and said "You said I could ask you anything right?" Saya nodded and I then proceeded to ask my question "How did Riku die?" Saya stiffened at my question I waited for an answer which I got after five minutes of silence "Riku was raped and murdered by my late sister Diva."


	7. A night of emotion

Saya POV:

I watched Kaori recoil at my comment I looked her in the eye and said "I know what your going to ask next. My sister died at my hands." I could see that she was on the verge of crying. I mean I would be upset to if I suddenly learned that my best friend of thirty years has been a blood sucking monster the entire time.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all this. I'll have Kai fetch Riku and we can fill him in. Sorry but we're gonna have to drag him into this to." Kaori looked me in the eye and said "You dont have to apologize we're sister aren't we."

Kaori enveloped me in a hug and before I knew what was happening I was crying into my new sisters shoulder.

I felt Haji walk up behind me and picked me up and carry me into my room. I watched Kaori try to follow me but be stopped by her chevaliers. I looked up at Haji and said "I really do miss Diva." Haji just looked at me and said "I know."

We made it to my room and Haji placed me on my bed and began playing my favorite song on his cello. The song is the first song I taught him how to play on the cello. I listened to him play this song as I tried to stop crying.

When I finally got my tears under control Kaori walked into the room and looked at me with sympathy filled eyes. I stood up and walked over to her and whispered in her ear "I'll figure out how to turn you back into a human no matter the cost." Kaori pulled out of my embrace and said "There's no need for that. Now we can be best friends forever. It's just gonna take some getting used to that's all Kay."

I looked up at her and said "so do you want me to have Kai go and get Riku now or later?" Kaori looked at me and said "I don't what Riku to find out what happened to me." I looked at her, nodded and said "Okay"

I then noticed how tired and worn out Kaori looked and I said "hey let's turn in for the night." Kaori nodded and left for her room before stopping and asking "Um...can I sleep with you tonight I just don't feel comfortable sleeping by myself." I nodded and let her slip into bed next to me and after ten minutes of Haji playing my song on his cello we fell asleep.


	8. A Chivaliars morning

Haji POV:

I watched over Saya and her new sister as they slept soundly in Saya's bed. I thought about the events of today and I new that Kaori loved Saya and would never betray her like Diva did. But my and Saya's future was still unclear and full of 'what if's' but it was a future none the less and I was happy about that. I put the Cello that I've carried with me for over 200 years back in its case and slung the case over my shoulder. I headed down to the Restruant part of Omoro and began preparing Saya and Kaori's lunch.

~A/N~

Sorry I haven't been updating but here's a chapter I know it's short but it's all I can come up with right now.


	9. An embarrassing secret

Kaori POV:

I woke up to the sound of the shower coming from the hall. At first I didn't understand why there was a shower down the hall the. I remembered the events of last night. I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom somehow knowing that it was Saya in the shower. I walked into the bathroom, looked in the mirror and managed to stifle a scream. I was shocked to see that my once brown hair was now the same color as Saya's.

Saya turned the water off, reached out and grabbed a towel. She then stepped out and said in a joking manner "Karoi when did you dye your hair." I threw Saya a glare and said "When I woke up my hair was this color." Saya's jovial mood dissipated and she said "I was going to have Kai dye your hair the same color as mine today anyway. We wouldn't be able to pass for identical twins if your hair was its previous brown."

I looked at Saya and asked "What's wrong?" Saya's mood brightened and a small smile spead across her face though I could tell that both were forced as she said "Nothing, nothing's wrong I'm just fine." I left it at that as Saya didn't seem to want to take it any further.

I left the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom me and Saya had shared in it I found Nathan laying out my school uniform. He left without saying a word and I got dressed. I walked back toward the bathroom and waited for Saya. I don't know why but I felt the need to be near her.

Saya came out of the bathroom completely dressed in her uniform except for the uniforms bow. I looked to see it hanging loosely in her hand and I asked "Arn't you going to put your bow on?" Saya's face flushed a crimson red as her eyes darted every where but my face.

I managed to catch her eyes and say "Saya why arn't you putting on your bow?" Saya's face flushed an even deeper red as she said "Promise you won't laugh." I simply used my finger to draw a 'X' over my heart and said "cross my heart and hope to die." Saya nodded and mumbled just Loud enough for me to hear "I don't know how to tie a bow."

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as I thought it was a joke and the real reason would come soon after but another reason never came. I looked at Saya a who said "You lied. You said you wouldn't laugh." she was holding the ribbon so tight her knuckles were white. She wasnt joking. I looked at her and said "I can teach you if you want?"

Saya shook her head and said "Haji'll tie it for me every morning. He won't mind." Saya quickly raced past me and down the stairs. I followed her down stairs and when I arrived in the restaurant part of Omoro I was shocked to see Saya and Haji locked in a passionate kiss Saya's bow tied perfectly around her neck. I let out a nervous cough and Saya pulled away from Haji her face once again flushed a crimson red she looked me and said "You weren't meant to see that." her face paled back to its normal shade when Haji placed a bandaged hand on her shoulder and she stop twisting her engagement ring.


End file.
